A Bizarre Crusade trough the Walls
by ShokoRoko
Summary: Después de que la verdad acerca del mundo fuera revelada ante los escasos miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento, un misterioso y maligno hombre aparece para reclamar lo que "por derecho debe ser suyo", el poder del titán original. Sin embargo, los Reiss y los Ackerman no son los únicos linajes con secretos respecto a la realidad que se avecina [SPOILERS DE SNK Y JJBA]
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias: Ligero Out of Character (OoC) | Cross Over | Violencia Explícita | Lenguaje Vulgar | SPOILERS COLOSALES DEL MANGA/ANIME DE SHINGEKI Y JOJO**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha,** **Wit Studio y Production I.G.**

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure es propiedad de Hirohiko Araki, Shueisha, David Productions y Warner Bros Entertainment**

 **NA: Alguien tenía que hacer cross over de JoJo con Shingeki en el fandom latino ¿No lo creen?**

* * *

Las estrellas salpicaban el cielo nocturno y se sentía el viento soplar delicadamente, no había alguna alma viviente en la ciudad de Trost en el muro Rose, bueno, salvo una persona. Un joven muchacho de cabellos rubios se hallaba pensativo contemplando la intemperie mientras que el resto de sus compañeros se hallaban durmiendo, la misión había sido dura pero habían ganado muchas cosas, sin embargo, la pérdida fue colosal comparada con la ganancia.

Él adquiría los poderes de un titán, más sin embargo, fue a costa de la vida del ahora fallecido comandante Erwin Smith; además de que tenían en su poder una carta de parte de Ymir y toda Shiganshina en custodia, eso significaba de igual manera el sótano de la casa Jaeger.

Más aún así, suspiró con cansancio, todo aquello ¿Sería capaz de retenerlo? Recordaba como Eren lidiaba con dificultad sus poderes de titán al comienzo, al punto de llegar casi a matar a Mikasa ¿Acaso con él sería igual? ¿El instinto podría más que la razón? ¿Su vida se llenaría de cargas aún más ahora?

Armin necesitaba dejar de pensar por un momento e ir a tomar una caminata, tal vez podría serle útil y le tranquilizaría, de todos modos nadie podría ir y hacerle daño ahora que todos duermen ¿Verdad?

Comenzó a caminar y caminar, pareciera que el ambiente estuviera en serenidad total más un presentimiento le estaba convenciendo de que debía regresar al cuartel, de que algo no estaba bien y que algo terrible se avecinaba hacia él, más dispersaba aquel pensamiento de su cabeza

-"No pienses tonterías en un momento como este, Armin"-Se decía para sus adentros-"Como si una persona más pudiera estar afue…"

Y entonces, pareciera que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en aquel momento y que el aura había cambiado en su totalidad. Se hallaba frente a un hombre de cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos ámbares cuales joyas y una piel totalmente blanca y torneada; ante él estaba lo que pareciera ser un ángel.

Un ángel caído.

Más algo no estaba bien, había algo en ese hombre que no le inspiraba confianza absoluta, su piel se erizaba y era inundado por el pavor, un sudor frío bañaba su cuerpo y sus dientes comenzaban a castañear. Ese sentimiento paralizante no lo sentía tanto así desde la primera vez que tenía un titán cara a cara en la invasión al muro Rose, más ahora, sentía tanto terror como nunca en su vida; quería correr, pero se sentía inmovilizado, no podía ser capaz de mover cada parte de su cuerpo, mucho menos abrir su boca para pedir socorro

¿Acaso ese sería su fin? Tragó hondo al sentir las frías manos del hombre posarse en su piel, sintiéndola con esas afiladas uñas de color negro y antes que cualquier otra cosa más pasara, éste habló

-Armin Arlert ¿Acaso te llamas a ti mismo un soldado?

El joven quedaba literalmente pasmado ¿Cómo era que aquel hombre sabía su nombre y ocupación? Pero si algo tenía que admitir, es que su voz era como nunca lo hubiera imaginado, como si estuviera escuchando a un ser celestial

-U-Usted…

-Aún no respondes a mi pregunta, Armin ¿Te llamas a ti mismo un soldado?

Armin, temeroso, solo asentía con temor, sin ser capaz de moverse de donde se hallaba

-Un soldado ¿Eh? Sigues a tu líder ciegamente aún sabiendo que vidas se derraman en sus manos, aún sabiendo que la batalla que peleas es en vano total, aún cuando entiendes que todo esfuerzo que haces es… **_Inútil_**

El hombre misterioso hacía énfasis en esa palabra, susurrándola en el oído de Armin, quien tembló al escucharle sisear y finalmente pudo hablar en defensa de las cosas que él decía

-¡Nuestra lucha no es inútil! Todo… ¡Todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido para la liberación y gloria de la humanidad en la lucha contra los titanes! Sin importar nada ¡Luchamos hasta el último momento!

-¿Gloria de la humanidad?-Ese hombre dejó escapar una pequeña risa-¿Aún a pesar de la sangre derramada injustamente? La gente sigue ciegamente objetivos sin sentido, aún sabiendo que tienen un potencial dentro de ellos mismo, así como los soldados como tú

-¿D-De que está hablando?

-Te he visto, Armin Arlert, posees cualidades, he escuchado que tienes un gran potencial entre manos, ese potencial es lo que he estado buscando y finalmente lo hallé

Armin estaba aterrado, no sólo por el hecho de que ese hombre conocía su nombre, sino porque también tenía algo atrayente que le impedía echarse a correr totalmente despavorido

Carisma

-¿Q-Quien diablos se supone que es usted? ¿Y cómo supo mi nombre?-Hablaba aún temeroso, tanto carisma en un ser humano no podía ser posible, tal vez ese hombre ni siquiera era un humano

-He visto cada paso tuyo, estás solo en este mundo, si no fuera por tu par de amigos, estarías en completa soledad; te consideras inútil e innecesario la gran mayoría de las veces, es un dolor en el que puedo compadecerme. Además, tengo entendido que eres listo, inteligente en gran manera que puedes, no, eres un gran prodigio y eso me interesa mucho-La cercanía entre ambos era terriblemente cercana-Solo te estoy pidiendo algo sencillo, sólo únete a mí y puedo darte algo especial para explotar todo tu potencial al máximo

-N-No, sea lo que sea no accedo a sus sospechosas ofertas **¡USTED NO ES UN HOMBRE DE FÍAR!-** Fue lo que finalmente exclamó, encendiendo la llama de la ira en el hombre misterioso, el cual tomaba del cuello a Armin y hacía salir de sus cabellos unos extraños mechones con tentáculos que poseían espinos cual cardo

-No es una sugerencia, es una orden, a partir de esta noche, tú estarás bajo mis órdenes y mi control. Yo, Dio, seré **¡TU SEÑOR!-** Con esas palabras, uno de esos pequeños tentáculos con espinos penetró en la frente de Armin, haciendo que sus gritos de dolor se apagaran espontáneamente y su mirada se tornara apagada, mostrándose de esa manera totalmente sumiso a aquel hombre llamado Dio

-Dio, amo y señor-Fue lo que exclamaba con voz casi autónoma-Seguiré todas sus órdenes hasta la muerte ¿Qué es lo que desea que su humilde siervo haga?

Dio sonreía de manera maquiavélica, lo tenía entre sus manos, su plan comenzaba a tomar forma

-Quiero que destruyas a la Legión por completo y traigas a ese tal Eren Jaeger ante mi presencia, deshazte de toda interferencia que se presente en tu camino. De no ser así, es mejor que tu vida termine ¿Comprendido, Armin Arlert?

-Asi será, mi señor-Exclamó al ser liberado de esas redes y al hacer una reverencia ante aquel hombre, marchándose a ejecutar lo que Dio le ordenó.

Al parecer, los titanes no fueron la única amenaza que la humanidad enfrentó hace 100 años, la pesadilla había resurgido y el temor de generaciones pasadas volvía a nacer

 **DIO** había regresado

* * *

 ** _-To be continued-_**

* * *

 **AN: ¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡UN CROSS OVER DE SHINGEKI CON JOJO?! ¿¡PERO COMO?!**

 **Bueno, les seré sincera, como ya saben, amo Shingeki como amo JOJO, son las series que más amo en la vida y pues desde hace tiempo siempre había deseado hacer un cross over, pero no sabía como. La introducción surgió a raíz de un sueño reciente que tuve y pues, no pude evitar escribirlo**

 **¿Aparecerán los stands? Por supuesto, más personajes de origen asiático como lo son Jotaro, Kakyoin, Josuke, entre otros no aparecerán debido a que la historia se ambienta en el universo de SnK, en el cuál los asiáticos están prácticamente extintos**

 **Sugerencias, comentarios, coméntenlos y los responderé!**

 **ShokoRoko se despide, bye bye!**


	2. Génesis

**Advertencias: Ligero Out of Character (OoC) | Cross Over | Violencia Explícita | Lenguaje Vulgar | SPOILERS COLOSALES DEL MANGA/ANIME DE SHINGEKI Y JOJO**

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, Kodansha, Wit Studio y Production I.G.**

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure es propiedad de Hirohiko Araki, Shueisha, David Productions y Warner Bros Entertainment**

 **AN: Ha pasado más de un año y finalmente me propongo a seguir esta cosa, lel**

* * *

El niño blondo se hallaba recostado en una esquina de aquellas calles de mala suerte, su pobre rostro se hallaba demacrado por golpes y cicatrices que tardarían mucho tiempo en sanar, maldecía desde sus adentros haber nacido en aquel desdichado gueto, maldecía haber tenido a un anciano borracho por padre mientras que su madre había muerto, maldecía a esos malditos oficiales marleyanos que le habían golpeado e insultado hace apenas unos instantes.

Maldecía ser un eldiano

La derrota de Eldia trajo consigo tiempos difíciles para su gente, el remanente que no logró escapar hacia la isa Paradis fue encerrado en diversos guetos, teniéndoles prohibida la salida hacia el resto de los poblados y dándole viviendas con condiciones demasiado riesgosas, la desesperación imperaba en el ambiente y la esperanza había muerto para aquellos desdichados abandonados a su suerte en ese lugar tan deplorable al que llamaban hogar

El infante se ponía de pie y sacudía su ropa a la vez que intentaba acomodar su banda que le identificaba, suspiraba, los golpes no terminarían para él en su casa; caminó con desanimo rumbo a su hogar hasta que escuchó una voz suave e infantil

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

El niño volteaba para ver quien le había hablado y se topó con un niño de cabellos y ojos azul, parecía de su edad; pero a diferencia de éste, sus ropas eran finas, tenía un buen porte y parecía pulcro, además de que no tenía una banda en el brazo como él, no había duda de que era un hijo de algún noble de Marley. El pequeño eldiano retrocedía con desconfianza, temiendo que le empezara a gritar cosas como "Demonio" "Engendro del mal" entre otras cosas, como los otros sujetos de instantes atrás

Pero él parecía ser distinto

— No te haré daño, no tienes por qué asustarte— Decía con amabilidad mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se acercaba al rostro del eldiano —Déjame limpiarte un poco, tu rostro no luce muy bien

El chico empezaba a pasar aquel pedazo de tela por el rostro del rubio, quitando todo rastro de sangre, mugre y lodo, en pocos instantes tenía un rostro limpio y sus heridas eran menos notorias, aunque los moretones no dejaban de resaltar.

— G-Gracias— Fue lo único que dijo en un hilo de voz casi inaudible

—De nada— Dijo con amabilidad— Debo irme, pero descuida, puedes quedarte mi pañuelo

El rubio estaba extrañado ante la prueba de amabilidad de aquel infante ¿Por qué era tan bueno con él? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta ante quien estaba en frente? Por el cómo brillaban sus ojos y la inocente sonrisa de su rostro parecía que le importaba muy poco aquella situación y que quizás no era una persona cruel

— Mi nombre es Jonathan Joestar— Finalmente se presentaba el niño— Pero mis amigos me dicen JoJo ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

— Mi nombre es...

 _ **-...-**_

— Amo Dio

La voz de un siervo de Dio, Vanilla Ice, resonó por la oscura habitación, sacando al hombre rubio del trance de las memorias de su pasado, de su antiguo hogar, de su antigua vida. Suspiró mientras miraba desde las sombras a la escasa gente que recorría las calles de la ciudad subterránea del Muro Sina, para ser de noche había algo de bullicio

— ¿Qué sucede ahora, Vanilla Ice?— Decía con un tono lleno de agobio y hastío

— Mis disculpas por haberle molestado, pero traigo información reciente— Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia de respeto hacia su señor— De acuerdo a nuestro informante, uno de nuestros infiltrados ha informado que la reina de las murallas, Historia Reiss, se dirige hacia Trost, en el Muro Rose; al parecer se hará una reunión para discutir el siguiente movimiento después de recuperar el Muro María

— La reina bastarda ¿Huh?— Se decía Dio en voz baja— Quizás deberíamos encargarnos de ella, pero por ahora no hay que perder de vista nuestro principal objetivo, el más importante

El titán progenitor, la clave principal para controlar a todos los eldianos, Dio ansiaba ese poder y haría cualquier cosa para tenerlo en sus manos

Cualquier cosa

— Él

Dio arqueó una ceja al escuchar a su siervo romper el silencio de nuevo

— El soldado, uno de los pertenecientes a la tropa 104 del ejército ¿Está seguro de que nos brindará lo que necesitamos saber? —Preguntaba Vanilla Ice con cierta duda— No es que dude de usted, amo Dio, sin embargo ¿Aquel niño logrará lo que usted anhela?

—Si ese soldado no demostrara sus habilidades y potencial como estratega, nunca lo habría traído hacia mí, Dio, en primer lugar— Respondía Dio— Si no hubiera manifestado la capacidad de usar su intelecto, las misiones de la Legión de Reconocimiento continuarían en fracaso constante y la Muralla María nunca se hubiera recuperado ¿Ahora entiendes la vitalidad de su papel, Vanilla Ice?

—Lo entiendo ahora, mi señor—Dijo al hacer una reverencia— Nunca osaré dudar de las decisiones del amo Dio

Dio solo esbozó una sonrisa mientras el recuerdo de esa noche venía a su memoria, cuando hizo a ese pequeño soldado un adepto a él; mientras parecía estarse retirando, bastó menos de un segundo para estar detrás suyo y otorgarle la herramienta que le ayudaría en su misión

Su frondosa mano sostenía al muchacho mientras con la otra alzaba una puntiaguda flecha, la cual no era para nada común, pues tal objeto poseía gran poder que era liberado al objetivo flechado

Ese poder combinado con su inteligencia le harían de él su gran siervo, la energía y poder de su alma se manifestarían físicamente en él

Aquel poder que había depositado en él y pronto despertaría era conocido como... Stand

 _ **-...-**_

— ¿Armin? ¿Qué te sucede? No estás muy atento a la junta— Decía Mikasa en voz baja a su amigo, cuya mirada se hallaba perdida y sin brillo, apuntando al objetivo de su misión

Eren Jaeger y el poder del titán que residía en su interior

— ¿Mikasa?—Respondía a su amiga asiática, volteando a verla— No sé de qué hablas, he escuchado lo que se ha discutido últimamente

Pero antes de que Ackerman respondiera, un grito de Eren irrumpió en la sala

— **¡NO PUEDE SER!—** Exclamó con horror, golpeando la mesa, las miradas de los presentes se clavaron en él, incluyendo las de Mikasa y Armin

— Eren, me asustaste— Le decía Hanji con sobresalto en su voz— ¿Pasa algo?

Eren veía las miradas que le clavaban, sus amigos, compañeros, líderes, la reina, todos

—Prosigue, Eren— Decía Zackley

—Eh... Nada, lo siento, perdón por irrumpir la conferencia—Se disculpaba Eren

Mientras Hanji excusaba a Eren con el argumento de que sólo pretendía ser cool, el muchacho estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, no, las memorias de sus antecesores; recuerdos que poco a poco lo iban transformando y arrebatando su esencia, haciéndolo sumirse en la causa de la rebelión

Pero era algo que no revelaría fácilmente para no causar pánico, aunque su preocupación era evidente para su amigo, Armin, quien observaba a Eren con cautela, intentando hurgar cualquier hipótesis para descubrir la raíz de tal comportamiento segundos atrás

— _¿Será acaso que estás ocultando algo, Eren?—_ Se decía Armin _— ¿Que nos puedes estar encubriendo? ¿Será la culpa de tu castigo por revelarte con Levi? No, no es posible eso_

Mientras Armin pensaba, notaba que con cada suposición que hacía, veía como una tenue aura cubría a Eren, nublándole cada vez que hacía una hipótesis errónea

— _Si no es nada de lo anterior ¿Que podría ser?—_ Seguía pensando, hasta que recordó— _¿Acaso no serán algunas memorias de los usuarios pasados?_

Al instante en que hizo tal suposición, el aura que cubría a Eren se deshacía, mostrándole a Armin las diversas opciones que tenía para actuar, desde persuadirle para hacerle confesar hasta ejercer la fuerza, sin fin de posibilidades que podía ejecutar planeando una excelente estrategia

El ingenio junto con la fuerza podría ser brutal, mucho más al ser ejecutado a la perfección

Esa era la habilidad de su stand, el poder que yacía dormido dentro de él y despertaba lenta y peligrosamente en Armin

Y si lo ejecutaba con éxito, el titán progenitor caería en las manos del peor postor

→ _ **...←**_

Tiempo después de terminada la junta, los volantes que revelaban al pueblo de las murallas la verdad del mundo circulaban por doquier, el pueblo estaba con impacto y desconcierto al enterarse de que todo lo que ellos conocían era una farsa, como la venda se retiraba de sus ojos para darse cuenta de que su mundo era más grande y vasto de lo que pensaban y que no estaban solos

Un policía militar veterano de apariencia madura, rozando los 60 años y en buen estado, leía detenidamente aquel folleto, analizando letra por letra la legitimidad de aquellas palabras, desde el inicio hasta el fin

—No me digas que crees en esas tonterías, Joestar—Parloteaba un militar borracho— ¿Realmente la gente se va a tragar eso? ¡Bah!

—Después de lo que las murallas María y Rose afrontaron desde hace 5 años, esto no parece una tontería en lo absoluto—Respondió dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda para recobrarle la sobriedad— ¡Además ni siquiera deberías estar bebiendo a esta hora! ¡Vuelve ya al trabajo!

El soldado reaccionó repentinamente que se cayó de su silla para reincorporarse a sus labores, corriendo a su puesto mientras soltaba unas cuantas maldiciones hacia su superior

Porque Joseph Joestar al menos se molestaba en cumplir su deber como un policía militar y no andar perdiendo el tiempo como la gran mayoría de sus compañeros y algunos novatos

Joseph bufaba mientras caminaba rumbo al cuartel de la Policía Militar, no sin antes hojear ese folleto y guardarlo en su chaqueta; más antes de llegar, se cruzó en su camino a un conocido suyo, un hombre de tez morena y adornado de manera exótica

Era uno de los mercaderes y adivinos que laboraba en zonas de la Muralla Rose y un amigo cercano de Joseph desde hace tiempo atrás, Mohammed Avdol

— ¡Hey, Avdol!— El hombre mayor saludaba a Avdol animadamente mientras estrechaba su mano— Es un gusto verte después de tanto ¡No sabía que estarías aquí en Stohess! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Es un gusto verle de nuevo, señor Joestar—Saludaba cordialmente aquel hombre al militar—He venido para conseguir cosas del trabajo y de paso distraerme un poco, me imagino que las cosas han estado tranquilas últimamente por aquí ¿No?

—Pues, no tanto—Aclaró mientras caminaban tranquilamente—Después de los casos que se han tenido entre la Policía Militar Central y la Legión de Reconocimiento, las cosas han estado algo agitadas junto con el cambio de mando en la corona, nadie se toma la molestia de estar tranquilo últimamente aunque esto moleste a ciertas personas del cuerpo militar

—Pareciera que a algunos no les ha hecho gracia salir de su zona de confort—Respondía Avdol—Sin embargo era algo necesario a mi parecer, los policías militares finalmente necesitaban algo para cambiar después de tanto tiempo en el mismo estado

—Podemos estar de acuerdo en eso, no es de extrañar que cada generación de reclutas busque estar entre los 10 mejores para alejarse del trabajo duro—Admitía Joseph, recordando a las generaciones de policías recientes que le habían generado severa jaqueca al darles órdenes—Un cambio como este era dolorosamente necesario

—Hablando de cambios, señor Joestar—El tono de Avdol sugería que pronto hablarían seriamente—Imagino que ha leído el folleto reciente que se está repartiendo en todos lados ¿No es así?

—Así es, tomando en cuenta lo que ha salido a la luz, significa que los tiempos están cambiando para nosotros. Los tiempos donde se pretendía creer que la humanidad fue borrada por los titanes han terminado. Suponiendo que muchas familias que sabían la verdad y no quisieron exponerla han de estar inexplicablemente furiosos

Avdol esbozó una sonrisa—Ahora que finalmente la gente sabe todo ¿No sería adecuado que usted también deba exponer la verdad de su linaje? Ante la situación, ya no es conveniente seguir ocultándose para siempre

El semblante de Joseph se tornó a uno mucho más serio —Quizás, sin embargo, aunque la verdadera familia real sea manejada ahora de una forma menos inquisidora de la que solía ser, temo arriesgar a la familia que aún me queda, no me gustaría que algo le sucediera a Suzie y a Holly— Confesaba con algo de preocupación por su esposa e hija

—Entonces ¿Cómo planea proceder, señor Joestar?—Fue la pregunta que le hizo Avdol, quien era el único que sabía la verdad del linaje Joestar, los nobles marleyanos que se auto exiliaron a Paradi tiempo después de la Guerra de los Titanes, permaneciendo en el anonimato durante más de 100 años. Hasta ese entonces, había guardado el secreto con sumo cuidado desde el momento de saberlo, sin que nadie, ni siquiera la Policía Militar Central que estaba exclusivamente cerca de la familia real, lo supiera

Más antes de que Joseph pudiera articular una respuesta, se escuchó como un grupo de policías intentaban apresar a un par que apenas iba entrando a la ciudad, jalando a ambas personas que iban con ropas que los cubrían de pies a cabeza, uno que medía 1.95 y otra de 1.78

— **¡USTEDES! ¿QUE DIABLOS HACÍAN MERODEANDO POR LAS MURALLAS? ¿¡NO VEN QUE ES CONSIDERADO UN CRIMEN?!**

— **¡VENDRÁN CON NOSOTROS, NO ES UNA SUGERENCIA, ES UNA ORDEN!**

— ¡Oigan! ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? — Llegaba Joseph para ver la situación que se suscitaba

— ¿¡Que no lo ve, oficial Joestar?! Este par andaba paseándose alrededor de las murallas como si nada ¿Acaso olvidó que eso es ilegal? Llevaremos a este par ante los superiores para que decidan su castigo

Pero antes de que los llevaran a las oficinas de la ciudad, el sujeto más alto alzó su brazo y enseguida golpeó sin dificultad al militar que le llevaba consigo, dejándolo inconsciente; el segundo militar que escoltaba al par reaccionó en terror, cargando su rifle con temblor

— **¡H-HAZ ALGO Y TE VOLARÉ TU CARA SIN RECHISTAR! —** Exclamó aterrado, sin darse cuenta, notó como el rifle era sujetado por una fuerza que no podía ver y ante sus ojos vio cómo su arma era arrojada al suelo. Aquel policía militar gritó horrorizado para irse corriendo de ahí, a excepción de Joestar y Avdol, quienes eran capaces de ver lo que sostenía aquella arma; era un gran brazo musculoso de color morado y con líneas doradas que lo adornaban

Aquel hombre bufó con hastío mientras él y su compañero retiraban sus capuchas, dejando ver que era un muchacho de cabellos negros con una gorra con decoraciones doradas al frente y su acompañante era otro muchacho de cabellos rojizos con lentes oscuros

— _Yare yare..._ — Dijo con algo de molestia — Pero que gente tan escandalosa

Joseph quedó escéptico al ver al chico de gorra, para luego cambiar su mirada a una de asombro

— ¿Jotaro? ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

— _**TO BE CONTINUED →**_

* * *

 **AN: Recuerdan cuando dije que no pondría gente asiática en este fic? Bueno, mentí xd**

 **Aunque bueno, con lo que ha pasado en el manga creo que fue un favor (? ahora que Jotaro y Kakyoin se hallan en las murallas, que pasará? Por qué los Joestar se exiliaron a Paradi? Armin logrará cumplir las órdenes de Dio? Muy pronto lo sabrán!**

 **No olviden dejar un comentario para saber que opinan o que les gustaría ver en este cross over**

 **Shoko se despide, bye!**


End file.
